Looking For the Sky
by mtm111
Summary: Giotto was the Vongola 10th while his little brother remained in the dark about the Mafia world. In Giotto's mind, Tsuna was still an innocent child that couldn't handle the mafia. Only Tsuna wasn't the innocent kid he once knew. He was a strong capable leader that would be great for the Vongola. So when Giotto needs a heir the choice should be easy right? Not.
1. Chapter 1: 8 years ago (Part 1)

**Hey guys, so this is my very first story. I don't know if it's all that great but tell me what you think. Please don't just say it's bad if that's your opinion but please give me some detail about why you feel that way. Thank you, hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**PS- Sorry if I get any of the honorifics wrong, I googled it so you never know..but anyway let me know and I will change it, thanks.**

* * *

Prolong: 8 years ago.

Giotto looked at the scene with a bittersweet feeling. It was the second to last day that he would see his little brother or Mother again in a while. Reborn had told him and his Famiglia that because he was now 24 he would be going to Italy to learn how the Vongola worked. The Vongola, the most powerful and dangerous famiglias in the Mafia world. And Giotto had a front seat ride to hurdle him into it. But it wasn't what he was facing that scared him the most. It was the safety of his brother and Mother that his true fears laid. Both of them were in the dark about what Giotto and his friends were apart of and Giotto wanted it to stay that way. He refused to tell them because it was for their own safety that they didn't know. Or so he believed.

Unknown to Giotto, as he began to think about the future that laid before him he started to give off an unpleasant aura. The said little brother took notice to this and stopped what he was doing which was dragging his older brother to an ice-cream shop. Pouting cutely the younger of the two boys stomped his tiny foot on the cement sidewalk and looked up worryingly at his Nii-chan. Surprised blue eyes met with worried soft brown ones. A light blush appeared on the younger boy's face as he looked down and said, "S-sorry Nii-chan, this is one of your last days in Japan, y-you probably don't want to go to the ice-cream shop," Giotto blinked again before fussing over the little boy.

"AWW TSU-KUN! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! I WAS THINKING THAT'S ALL! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE ICE-CREAM WITH SOMEONE AS CUTE AS YOU!" Blushing so hard it created a new shade of red Tsuna's head bent down as he tried to hide himself from the bystanders staring at the pair.

Picking up the 5 year old boy Giotto placed the him on his shoulders as the brunette played with his blonde locks. As Tsuna's blush subsided he asked "Are you sure? I mean we can do something else-" before he could go further Giotto sighed and put Tsuna on the ground and got on one the inside he just wanted to Tsuna to stop worrying about such a silly thing. He didn't know if he should be sad that Tsuna was being so selfless at such a young age. Kids Tsuna's age shouldn't be worrying about such things.

"Tsuna, like you said this is one of my last days in Japan, lets not think negatively ok? I just want to spend the day with my sweet little brother," Looking at Tsuna in the eyes with a soft smile on his face he waited for Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly before breaking out in a cute smile. "Great, lets go!" Giotto stated as he put Tsuna back on his shoulders. They hanged out together the rest of the day, going to the park, the bookstore, etc. When they were done with the activities for the day, they walked along the small stream heading home. The sun was setting giving both Giotto and Tsuna's hair an orangey look. They both walked in a comfortably silence. While Giotto's mind was on how Reborn would react if he was late to get home Tsuna was drifting to the uneasy feeling he had all morning. Which was a feeling he pushed away so he wouldn't worry anyone. But...in the silence Tsuna couldn't help but feel that his Nii-chan was going to have a hard time once he left to study abroad with all his friends who ironically enough were going too. When Reborn told him this 2 weeks ago Tsuna felt the hair of the back of his neck prickle, as if Reborn and Nii-chan were hiding something from him. When Tsuna thought that he mentally shook his head wondering what reason they would have to lie to him. He didn't give his suspicions much thought.

'Why am I worried about Nii-chan? He has everyone and Reborn to take care of him when he goes to Italy,' the thought made him less tense. 'Yeah, they will be just fine there,' Tsuna had a soft smile on his face and if anyone was looking at that moment, they would have noticed his eyes flashing an unnatural orange before returning to the soft honey brown they usually were. 'But just to make sure...' Tsuna stopped suddenly while pulling at Giotto's pant leg to get his attention.

"Nii-chan, can you make me a promise?" Tsuna looked up at Giotto with a determined eyes. Blinking out of his train of thought Giotto looked down at Tsuna with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the promise?" Turning towards his little brother. Tsuna had a serious look on his face that at any other time Giotto would gush like a fangirl how cute it was but not this time. He had the feeling what Ts-kun had to say was important.

Taking a deep breath Tsuna said, "I want you to promise me you'll be alright,"

Giotto went rigid for a second. 'Does he know? Has he overheard us talking about it?' These questions whirled in his brain but before he could answer them Tsuna snapped him out of it. He jumped and pulled his Nii-chan's hand down as if to shake it. Intertwining their pinkies together Tsuna with his signature blush in place, "I've noticed you've been acting weird lately and I'm sure it has something to do with leaving so promise me!" His moment of confidence left as soon as it came as his gravity-defying brown hair seemed to deflate a little. Giotto started blankly at his brother's and their pinkies breaking out into a easy-going grin before turning serious.

Tightening his pinkie around his brother's Giotto said, "I promise," With that the two boys ran all the way home so not to piss of Reborn too much.

* * *

2 days later...

Giotto curled up into a ball with a depressed aura around him in the corner of the living room. 'Once,' he mentally cried because Reborn would torture him the whole plane ride to Italy if he shed a single tear. 'Just once I would like to see all my guardians not destroy my house' he thought despairingly. Meanwhile G could be seen shooting at Alaude screaming at the top of his lungs to take back a comment which Alaude said. Alaude didn't seem to hear or not care, most likely both. Nana left to go give Tsuna his lunch that he forgot because he lefted for school already. 'Even on the day of me leaving Reborn wouldn't let Ts-kun miss his education' Giotto thought with a snort. Reborn may have been his tutor but he still looked after Tsuna since he knew the kid since he was two years old.

"Oi Giotto, stop thinking of Tsuna and start worrying about yourself right now," A baby wearing a suit said holding a green gun to Giotto's face. 'Speak of the devil and he will appear.'

Reborn smirked. "I heard that," After three years of spending time with Reborn as a tutor Giotto had learned not to flinch in fear but that didn't stop the terror that entered his eyes as he stared at the reincarnation of the devil known as Reborn. The baby hitman's smirk broke into an evil grin before jumping on Giotto's hair and directed his student to the middle of the room.

Miraculously both Alaude and G stopped fighting and were sitting as far apart as possible on the same couch. G was currently sporting a painful looking bump that seemed oddly familiar to the ones Reborn usually gives to Giotto with his Leo mallet. As Giotto stood in the middle of the room he attracted the attention of all his guardians who looked at him expectantly.

Reborn pulling his fedora down gaining the attention of the room said. " Before we go to Italy I want you all to know that I will not be with you anymore," There was pin drop silence. Giotto stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. He knew this already.

The night Reborn had told him about Italy was also the night he informed him of this. After everyone left and Tsuna and Nana were asleep Giotto learned how Reborn's contract said he was only to be with Giotto for the three year time before Giotto would go to Nono. Reborn would teach him about the Mafia and how to defend himself while Nono would teach him more about what it was going to be like to to be the Vongola 10th boss. When Giotto learned this he felt scared and sad. His fear was from the fact that Reborn had been there through Giotto's growth at becoming the the Tenth. Through his entire transformation Giotto had Reborn pushing him to go further. Even if his tutoring was extreme and more like torturing Giotto could rely on him to be there. At the same time feeling this Giotto also felt that relaxed because he didn't just have Reborn. He had his entire family to support and help him. The thought had made him more relaxed when he realized it. Unlike him Reborn didn't feel too worried. He was confident in his student expect for the fact for keeping his little brother out of their world.

After Reborn explained how he wouldn't be staying with them once they reached Italy he jumped off Giotto's head and a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Though you may not be with me much longer I want you to remember me. So Giotto, you will be running to the airport with all your luggage in hand plus extra weights that will be added," As Reborn said this 20 pound weights were instantly added to Giotto's wrists and ankles with a soft click.

There seemed to be a twinkle in Reborn's eyes as he dragged Giotto out of the house."And I would get a head start."

After about an hour it was time for the rest of the guardians to leave, they all drove off in their different vehicles before entering the airport together. When they reached the airport the state they found their boss was nearly passed out on the ground. Trembling to walk into the private jet the Vongola had set up. Reaching inside they all felt a sense of nostalgia as soon as the plane looking over the city they were leaving behind.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna's feet were dangling from the chair that was too high for him. He's seat was next to the window so he mostly just daydreamed looking at the sky. Tsuna didn't mention this to anyone but whenever he looked at the sky it always made him feel better. It may sound weird...scratch that it was weird but looking up at the sky just made him feel better inside. It was like the sky told him that things are going to get better. Thinking about this Tsuna didn't realize the teacher was calling him by his 'famous' nickname that started right about when he entered kindergarten.

Suddenly Tsuna felt a book hitting lightly on the back of his head. Looking up he noticed a very anger teacher glaring at him through her glasses that sat at the edge of her nose. "Pay attention next time someone is calling your name, understand Dame-Tsuna?" Nodding his head he let his brown bangs cover his eyes. It was 4th period and all he really wanted to do was go home and sit with Nana because he was sure Giotto and his friends have left already. Even though Nana covered it up well it was clear to Tsuna's young eyes that she was suffering. Maybe Nii-chan didn't noticed it because he was busy with whatever him and his friends were doing and he didn't have time to take notice but Tsuna did. He spent the most time with her, helping in the kitchen because Nii-chan would simply burn the house down, cleaning up around the house because he noticed Nana was starting to show signs of being more tired and exhausted each day with Nii-chan's friends running around all the time. Tsuna shook his head. He loved his brother and his friends dearly, but sometimes it irritates him that his big brother nor his friends took notice how Nana was acting strange lately. Lucky for them all Tsuna was getting better at cooking so he was able to help around the house and make life a little easier for Nana.

Daydreaming again Tsuna's mind drifted to the black car he saw this morning.

_He couldn't see the people inside because of the tinted windows but he and other people passing by couldn't help glancing at the fancy rich people car. 'No one around here drives anything like that,' he thought. At the moment he didn't give much thought to the growing alarm building up in him as he got closer to vehicle. 'Something bad is going to happen' growing more wary by the second Tsuna was about to go get a second look when he heard his Mom's voice calling him. "TS-KUN! YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH!" Nana yelled at him. Glancing over he watched his mom coming running over handing him his bento. "Oh Ts-kun, sometimes I worry about you, here's the bento I packed for you. I guess Reborn was rushing you so much so that you forgot to grab the bento that you helped make!" She said with a soft smile. Tsuna was suffering from a deep blush as he waved goodbye to his mom as she left. Turning around to look at the car again, he saw that it wasn't there. Shrugging it off he started his way to school._

Looking at the clock in the center of the room Tsuna saw the clock's time said it was 11:27, which was the moment Tsuna got a dreadful feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. Only one thought entered his mind 'Nana's in trouble'. He felt his heart pounding in his ear and his eyes widened. 'Something bad is happening to my mother' he needed to get out of school right now. Raising his hand he asked, "Sensei, can I go to the nurse's office," Tsuna could see the teacher was about to say no when she saw Tsuna's face. It was ghostly pale and sweat was beginning to form on his brow so it wasn't impossible to assume he was sick. Nodding her head she watched as her student speeded out of the room slamming the door behind him. Too busy thinking of what to come Tsuna didn't noticed a girl with orange hair and a boy with black hair and brown eyes look at him worryingly.

Tsuna bolted down the hallway to the exit. He didn't take into consideration that a certain prefect was roaming the halls looking for anyone who was breaking his rules.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari was a young boy who if wasn't for the scary atmosphere surrounding him would have been called cute by many people. He had jet black hair and calculating grey eyes with pale skin. There were three rules you had to be aware of when dealing with this boy. 1. Never do anything to disturb the peace in Namimori or you will be bitten to death, 2. Don't crowd or you will be bitten to death, 3. Never wake him up from his nap or you will be bitten to death twice. Hibari may have been only 6 at the time but he still enforced law and was feared throughout Naminori by both young and old. So to say if a certain brown haired doe-eyed herbivore was running around which broke the first rule, but also waking Hibari from his nap, that same herbivore was guaranteed a special place on Hibari's bite to death list.

Hibari smirked as he waited for the said herbivore to run out of the school where he was waiting for him. When he was first woken up from his sleep his first instinct told him to find the herbivore stupid enough to do so and bite him to death for not only waking him up but for also being so stupid. When he say the herbivore he immediately knew it to be 'Dame-Tsuna' who was bad at everything he did. Hibari didn't give Tsuna much thought seeing how he seemed to be just another herbivore but as he watched the boy running towards the exit Hibari couldn't help but see the fierce aura the boy was giving off. To Hibari the boy was showing the early makings of a baby omnivore and that made Hibari crave for bloodlust grow even more. So he decided to confront the boy where he assumed he was running to, out of the school.

Coming out of his thought Hibari heard the loud footsteps fast approaching. Looking up he noticed the could be baby omnivore looking at him with surprise and fear but something was off. His eyes were shining orange.

To say that Tsuna was scared he had to face Hibari-san was an understatement. He was petrified the only reason he didn't turn the other way was because of his mom. 'She's in trouble' Alarms were going off in his head and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way, including the most feared prefect in Namimori. Renewing his resolve he looked at the boy with a glare.

"Hibari-san, I need to leave." He said with more confidence than he felt. Hibari raised his tofans and looked at Tsuna with a gleam in his eyes.

"Herbivore, for cutting class and waking me up from my nap, you will be bitten to death," Hibari charged Tsuna.

Tsuna let his instincts take over. He knew he couldn't beat Hibari-san but at least he could try to avoid him. Silently he thanked Nii-chan and his friends for always causing things he had to get away from fast, and sadly grateful for the bullies he had to outrun.

Hibari was getting irritated. This Herbivore was not attacking, and his hits weren't connecting. Hibari wasn't going to stop though, he could see the Herbivore was getting tired and going to give out soon. Hibari was also having fun, it has been a while since someone had actually been a challenge.

Tsuna was ready to pass out. 'If I can't even stand up how am I going to save Nana?' then it hit him. Looking at Hibari he decided. "Hibari-san I'm not going to be as much of fight for you compared to who you could be fighting," Tsuna said as he dodged yet another attack and moved a little further away before standing straight. Stopping for a moment Hibari-san looked at Tsuna with his eyebrow raised by a 0.0001mm indicating the Herbivore to continue. Luckily Tsuna saw it and started explaining. "My mom's in some sort of danger with bad people and I need to get to her. Will you help?" Tsuna didn't know for sure but he thought about the black car that was parked a little ways past his house that had his alarms going off the same way. "There are going to be people you can hurt as much as you want," Hibari thought for a moment, 'more people to hurt' but still he wasn't too sure. "And those people will be disturbing the peace in Namimori," Then they both started running to Tsuna's house.

Looking at the scene before him made his blood run cold. The door was smashed open and the living room was cluttered with broken glass and furniture. By some miracle Tsuna was not a shaking mess. He silently thanked Reborn for teaching him how to walk soundlessly around a room so not to alert anyone. Secondly he thanked he decided to ask Hibari-san for help because if he came in here on his own he knew he would have been dead. Looking at Hibari-san Tsuna couldn't help but be in awe that even if some unknown dangerous people had come in and trashed his home, Hibari-san could still have a blank look on his face. Looking around the room Tsuna was ready to sit down and cry, his Mom was missing and he had no clue where to look. That for a 5 year old is grounds for sitting down and crying. 'No,' he said closing his eyes tightly. 'Nana needs me right now, I have to protect her' with that Tsuna started to look around the room for anything that could help when he found a note.

**Come to the old factory warehouse behind the high school**

Written in bold print. Tsuna with a trembling hand gave the note to Hibari-san because he didn't trust his voice to speak for him. Eyes scanning the note Hibari-san started walking out the door. 'What is he doing? Has he decided he's not going to help?' Those doubtful thoughts were put to rest as he heard Hibari-san say, "Herbivore, you promised me a fight with more people which I expect to get it at this warehouse."

Before going to the warehouse Tsuna needed a weapon. Somehow one of Hibari-san's followers came up to him and handed him a small object when they reached the high school entrance. Hibari-san nodded and that gave the signal for the subordinate to go away. Tsuna looked at the scene with a confused expression. Hibari-san had made a call on the way over but Tsuna was too wrapped up in his problems to notice. Hibari-san held his hand out and looked expectantly at the boy. Looking at the object Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as he mentally smacked his head because he didn't think of it. Hibari-san held in his hand a electric taser gun. He accepted the gift with a firm blush intake. Tsuna couldn't help but think that even under these circumstances he was still able to blush.

"Do you know how to use it?" Hibari-san inquired. Nodding his head shakingly Tsuna uttered out "Thank you Hibari-san," For some reason Hibari-san nodded and looked away quickly. Raising an eyebrow Tsuna didn't pry. Moments later a old warehouse loomed over them. While walking over Tsuna couldn't help but think of when he did learn how to use a taser. One of Giotto's friends, Daemon had once told him how to use a taser, saying that Tsuna needed all the protection he could get even if Giotto thought it was wrong. At the time Tsuna didn't think much about it and accepted the lesson and remembered it.

Getting into the building wasn't much trouble. Hibari-san quickly used the ten or so men standing guard as sandbags to his frustrations for having not fought for a while. When inside facing more people Tsuna did what he could grabbing a heavy metal pipe he aimed for the places he had seen Reborn do to his brother countless times, like the head, waist, stomach and kneecap. So far he would say that he wasn't completely useless like so many have called him. He simply prayed to the thing made come this far not leave now. Looking around he saw that Hibari-san had completely finished off the rest of the subordinates as he just hit his guy in the back of the head.

Not looking out of breath at all Hibari-san looked at Tsuna waiting for him to catch his. Once that was done Tsuna looked around and gulped. 'I'm so glad I didn't get hit by one of Hibari-san's tonfas.'

Creeping along so not to make too much noise they both stopped when they heard a deep sinister voice speak up behind the door they were about to enter. "Bitch quit acting dumb, WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" A loud smack echoed out and the next thing made Tsuna see red.

"I told you already! I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about! I have no idea what the 'Vongola" is!" Tsuna was about to charge in when his shoulder was grabbed by the boy next to him.

Hibari didn't know what to expect, but seeing orange eyes look back at him wasn't it. Looking at the boy infront of him he saw what he saw at school. The boy was giving off dangerous killer intent that made Hibari want to fight him there and then. But hearing the woman in the room kept him from doing so. Hibari whispered, "Calm down, you're just going to ruin your chances if you charge in now," The trembling shoulder under his hand slowly started to rest and he released his hold. Hearing footsteps from behind the door start to approach them. Looking around Hibari quickly looked the small boy behind the door that was about to open. Hibari relaxed his muscles and waited.

The door swung dangerously close to them as they waited for man to pass. The said man was wearing a black suit with tattoos peeking out from his sleeve. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE IS DOWN! WHO THE HELL WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO INFILTRATE US!" Yelling at his phone the man walked swiftly away from the two hidden figures without looking back.

As soon as they were in the clear Tsuna quickly moved to look at his mom and what he saw made him cringe and tears threatened to leave his eyes. 'How can someone do that to another person?' Tsuna thought as he looked at his mother.

* * *

** Author's Note-**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to write your review and please, if you didn't like it once again let me say that this is my first story and that it doesn't help if you just don't like it. Please remember to explain but all in all I'm still happy you took the time to read my story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: 8 years ago (Part 2)

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up finally! Thanks to the people who read the story and have started following it. There isn't a good excuse as to why this update was so late so I'll tell you in three words...The Walking Dead and because I am super paranoid about any and all the mistakes I make and if the story is any good. By the way could someone leave a comment on how to fix mistakes in a story that's already been published? Thanks.

Also, thanks to x0Whispering Winds0x who first noticed the mistakes. And to otaku908 on the correct spelling of Tsuna's nickname.

Disclaimer: I don't know KHR.

Please please review this, I like reading all the comments and thoughts that go through your head while reading my story.

* * *

8 Years Ago Part 2

"O-Okasan..."(Meaning:Mother, I got this off google so if I'm wrong please tell me in the comments) Tsuna couldn't keep it in. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his mom. Nana was sitting in a chair nailed to the ground with her hands and feet tied to the arms and legs of the chair. Looking at her, Tsuna noticed that her eyes were closed. There was a needle sitting on a table next to her as well as a bottle written in english 'sodium pentothal'(A/N: This is also used as a "truth serum")

Running up to her tears continually rolling off his cheeks he immediately jumped up and hugged her around her neck. His small body trembling from both relief and anger at whoever created the red handprint on her face.

Untangling himself from her he let out a sigh before getting worried once again. Softly shaking her Tsuna felt bile rise in his throat as he wasn't getting a reaction. His breathing slowly started to get more labored and his hands started to shake uncontrollably.'What did they do to her?' 'Did they put her in coma?' 'Did they make her eat a poison apple?' He thought about all the times that he saw her smile even when Nii-chan wasn't home for days, how when they were home and Nii-chan had different bruises and cuts on his body she didn't let him see her anxiety. She put her worries aside for him. She couldn't leave this world like this, she deserves better. His heart was pounding. He wanted to scream, cry and wake up from this nightmare when he felt cold metal hit his head knocking him away from Nana.

Hibari-san looked at him with an expression that Tsuna didn't know he possessed. Sympathy. The moment was quickly over when Hibari said "Herbivore, crying like a baby won't help, pull yourself together or I will bite you to death," His signature glare in place.

Turning around Hibari started to untie the complicated looking knots around Nana's hands when a soft click was heard behind them. If possible Tsuna's eyes became bigger with fear. 'Maybe it was just the wind' he thought but all the windows were taped up and closed. Secondly he was never that lucky. Still on the ground he saw how as Hibari-san turned around how he's eyes darted to Tsuna's before staring blankly in front of him.

"Well boys, it seems I've lost my manners. I didn't even greet our new guests," Said a cruel, raspy voice. "But it's worse when one of my doesn't even face me," Humorless laughter echoed in the room. His legs visibly shaking Tsuna got up and turned around and looked at the man he assumed was the leader with what he hoped was a blank look like Hibari-san. Sadly it just looked slightly less fearful than he already was. The lump forming in Tsuna's throat restricted him to speak so he just observed the men in front of him.

There were five men in total. Four of them were standing silently with their hands behind their back looking at them with a nonchalant facade. But looking at their eyes you could see the blood-thirsty nature that made them who they were. These men all had a bluff build under the black suits they were wearing with various tattoos in different places and scars decorating their not so easy on the eyes faces. Standing at or behind the wide doorway they all seemed to be waiting for the man in front to speak. Thinking of the man in front Tsuna focused his attention on him.

One look at this man and you could tell he was a slim ball. It was the same man that was screaming at his mother and the cell phone when he walked out. Tsuna didn't get a chance to take a proper look at him and it's safe to say that he could have gone on with life if he never did. The black suit the man was wearing looked flasher than the other men. His hair was greased back and a with a button undone you could see the gold chain and chest hair showing through. Different ostentatious rings were on each of his fingers and he had an air of arrogance around him. This was all Tsuna got before the man even said a word.

"Now what would two little kids be doing here? I'm sure it's not for pleasure considering this place is a rat infested mess. And don't get me started on the animals around here," Eye twitching could be seen by the men around him. When neither child was spoke the said man took it as a sign to continue talking much to everyone's slipping patience. "Well I would think that you kids were just lost and stumbled in here right?" Eyebrow raised at Hibari, when no reaction was given a soft tsk was heard. Slowly walking towards them Hibari raised his tofans indicating the man not to get any closer. Stopping the man's eyes narrowed so slightly that if you weren't looking you probably wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the menacing killer intent the man gave off.

As if his mood did a 180 switch he broke out into a smile, though to Tsuna it was still quite disturbing to look at. Chuckling the man started to sway back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Sorry, it seems my mind is on other things today I forgot to say my name!" He made a big show as if his name was the most important thing they would hear in their life. Clearing his throat he said, " My name is Ono Kazu,"Sadly no lightning went off as Ono said his name.

"Just call me Ono-sama, now what were we talking about?" He made a thinking pose, "Oh yeah, you two being here!" Fake cheeriness seeped into his voice. "Now, in other situations I would think that this was a misunderstanding but you see we have been keeping eyes on all threats, including..." A cruel edge entered his voice and it seemed that the temperature dropped, "The brother of the Vongola Decimo and the almighty Hibari family member," Turning to his men he nodded before Tsuna felt something hot graze his shoulder. Almost instantly agonizing pain was felt as Tsuna clenched his shoulder and tried not to whimper.

* * *

Hibari-san easily dodged the bullets coming at him as he closed the gap between him and his prey. The four men had instantly went into action two of them gunning for Hibari and another two staying with the leader. You would think that Hibari was worried about the baby omnivore but he wasn't. With the weapon Hibari had given him as well as noticing in the earlier fight how Tsuna was light on his feet gave Hibari more relief than he let on. Though he would never emit it the boy did remind him of a small animal that needed protecting, and with Hibari's secret soft spot for small creatures he wanted to help. But that didn't mean he would let his guard down, even if he was only a baby omnivore. Babies grow up. Hibari knew that Tsuna was going to be someone that when becoming an adult omnivore Hibari had to be ready for a fight. He refused to let a potential threat get the better of him because of his weakness. As Hibari's thoughts progressed on the topic Hibari didn't notice two other people entering his fight.

When he was about to close the gap completely he felt hot steel touch the back of his neck. It may have hurt but Hibari didn't show it. He simply looked behind him and saw two of the herbivores smirking down. While Hibari was taking in this new predicament the other two men he was facing point their guns at him as well. Feeling satisfaction that they had the famous Hibari under their control their shoulders sagged a little in relief. Wrong move.

Mentally smiling Hibari couldn't believe his luck. He hit the man in front of him in the gut before anyone noticed. As if in slow mode the two other men started to pull the trigger, but before the bullet even left the barrel Hibari was out of the way. When those idiot herbivores shot each other in the kneecaps and shoulders Hibari turned towards the last man looked scared out of his wits. As Hibari hit him causing him to slowly go unconscious. Hibari huffed in annoyance when he turned his back on the other man. What Hibari didn't know was the man had grabbed the taser that was sitting there next to their hostage and before his lights were completely out he pulled the trigger and watched as Hibari crumpled to the floor in spasms. Pretty soon all of the men included Hibari were unconscious.

* * *

Tsuna Sawada was normal. Maybe a little less-than-average in the school department but other than that he found himself to blend in the background. He wasn't calm and confident like Nii-chan, he wasn't a great fighter like Hibari-san. The people that surrounded him may have been crazy and extraordinary but Tsuna wasn't like that. He was normal. 'How,' Questioning himself, 'does a normal person end up in the middle of a fight like this?'

Standing there, in front of his mother Tsuna didn't know what to do. Blood continued to flow down his arm while his vision was becoming more and more bleary. 'Taser' his conscious brain told him that right now was the right time to use it but for some reason his feet didn't move to the table where he stupidly put the taser down on. The only thing he could do was put pressure on the cut the bullet had made to try to stop the flow. He had seen Nii-chan and his friends come home with injuries like this and shrug it off. Now he wondered what exactly were their bodies were made of.

His legs continued to shake. While he was trying to block out the pain, he still couldn't think straight with the amount of blood lost that his small body had taken. 'Dang it!' Grinding his teeth so they don't chatter was all Tsuna could do to look not afraid. 'I can't fall now!' He thought determinedly looking at the man and the bodyguards behind him.

The man in front of Tsuna regarded him with (what Tsuna couldn't understand why) glee. A few feet away Tsuna heard two of Ono-sama's men being 'bitten to death' but decided to ignore it. Keeping his eyes on Ono-sama he tried to glare at him. Though to Ono-sama and any ghosts or cough..fanfiction..cough..readers it simply looked like the boy was squinting.

"You know," Ono-sama said as if they were talking about the weather, "this couldn't have worked out better for me," He said. "I was planning to kidnap you anyways to see if you knew anything about your big bro and where he was but now I don't need to do that," Blood thirsty eyes looked at Tsuna as if he was prey,"Here you are like a gift basket along with that Hibari kid who I'm sure I'll have some use for."

When Ono-sama said this Tsuna was left confused. 'What does Giotto have to do with this?' Thinking it over Tsuna could only come up with one sane conclusion. "Look, whatever money Nii-chan owes you this isn't the way to deal with it," Tsuna said like he was stating the obvious. Ono-sama looked at Tsuna a second before breaking out laughing. That went on for a good 10 minutes.

"Wow, kid you're hilarious," His laughing fit ceased but not before Tsuna's brain giving him the warning signal again,"I guess you really do know nothing." Ono-sama said this as if in slow realization.

Slowly, a vein popped on his forehead as he cracked his knuckles. Tsuna thought for a second that he was going to become huge, turn green and start smashing everything. "Useless," Suddenly in lightening speed Ono-sama was in front of Tsuna and kicked him in the gut.

Flying a few feet away Tsuna's back was on the ground. Clutching his stomach in pain while getting up. A mechanical taste sat on his tongue and he realized he had blood dripping at the side of his mouth. Before another thought could enter his mind a something hard hit his face causing him to have light to flash behind his eyes. Seconds later another hit to the gut. Once again finding himself on the ground Tsuna tried getting his bearings while dots of red left his mouth.

Tsuna had been picked on like this before. Kids from his school thought that it would be funny. Usually it was them and some older kids. To him, Ono-sama was no different. Trying to breath properly Tsuna did what he did before. He stayed silent, forcing himself to think of other things while Ono-sama yelled at him. "Pathetic! What the hell am I suppose to do now! Half my men are down, and the one thing that could help me is a useless kid that doesn't know anything!" Kicking him again Tsuna's head hit the wall but still stayed silent. Kicking the kid some more Ono-sama went full force on the poor 5 year old. Ono-sama got more and more irritated when he saw the boy trembling in pain but still stayed silent. "What the hell? Ohh so you can't talk anymore! That's fine!" A sadistic gleam entered his eyes. Grabbing a fist full of Tsuna's brown hair he yanked the boy's head until he was facing the ceiling. Staring blanking up Tsuna didn't give any sign that he was experiencing blood curling pain.

"Haha, that's right! Don't say anything! That way it's more fun when you finally do scream!" Turning around he ordered the two bodyguards with him to take care of the other kid. Even if Tsuna was right next to him he didn't hear what the man said. Terrible ringing was going on in his head. 'Useless' whispered in his head. 'Dang it, why am I so useless!" Tsuna began to tremble. Not from fear or pain, but from anger. 'If Nii-chan was here or anyone of his friends Nana and Hibari-san would be safe!' Turning his eyes on Hibari he saw what he never suspected to see. Hibari-san laid on the ground out cold. 'HIBARI-SAN! Oh no, he's hurt! It's my fault!' Tsuna sat there as he ignored Ono-sama's rant.

Ono-sama seemed to notice the lack of focus but quickly regained when he punched the boy's stomach again. Clenching his teeth so he didn't yell in pain Tsuna kept his eyes on Ono-sama. Coming in close to seem more intimidating, Tsuna could smell the cigarettes on him. "Listen, you little damn brat, I don't know what kind of people you've been around to make this disrespectful to your elders but you should know that I'll beat the respect out of you, I don't care how old you are," Throwing Tsuna across the room, Tsuna heard a crack from his wrist. More pain soon came after but by now Tsuna had successfully ignored it. Right now he was in his own little world.

To Tsuna it seemed like he was experiencing this outside his body as he was being beaten again and again. 'Why can't I fight back?' Punch. 'Why can't I protect myself?' Smack. 'Why can't I protect Them!'

_'Because you're weak Dame-Tsuna.'_

'Huh?' Tsuna didn't know why he started hearing voices, or why did it sound like a certain baby devil tutor. 'Why am I hearing Reborn's voice at a time like this?'

_'Idiot, look around you, you should be more worried about yourself and them.'_

'What do I do? Hibari's passed out! And they gave something to Nana!' Just then Tsuna was hit in the jaw which caused him to go flying. When he opened his eyes again, he saw something silvery in Ono-sama's hand.

'Hieee, Reborn help me!' Tsuna pleaded, not caring that he was going insane with the weird tutor in his head.

_'I can't.'_

'Why!"

_'Dame-Tsuna, why are you trying so hard anyways? You can't really beat this guy, why do you still fight?'_ Reborn ignored the question completely.

'What kind of question is that? Nana and Hibari-san can't fight, so I'm helping them,' Tsuna could have sworn he heard a snort but how could that be possible? Black spots started to appear in his vision.

_'You're not doing a great job at it,'_ He began to heave in and out puffs of air.

'I just want to protect them!' Tsuna was getting more and more anger. Here he was going insane and hearing voices in his head and he doesn't even have nice voices, what's up with that? Noticing now, he found that his wrist was promptly broken.

_'That makes it easier than,'_ Reborn mumbled.

'Huh? What did you say Reborn?' How could he not hear the voice in his head? Then again his head was throbbing in different places and he was sure he had a concussion.

_'Nothing, Dame-Tsuna you can't protect them like this,' _Tsuna knew he had more than a few bruised or broken ribs.

'I know that! But how then? I just want to protect them from guys like this,' Ono-sama was only a few steps away with a 6 inch knife in his hand.

_'It's great that you want to protect them, but what do you need to do so to make that happen?'_

'Eh? I don't understand!"

_'You need to fight to protect the people you love Dame-Tsuna, how are you going to fight when you're so weak? When you need to protect people that you care about what do you have to have?' _For some reason Tsuna knew that Reborn was talking from experience when he talked about fighting to protect someone. Though Tsuna didn't like the idea of violence he decided that at some points it was a necessary tool. Tsuna answered the question with the answer he believed.

'Strenght?'

'Finally,' After that Reborn's voice disappeared from his mind. Tsuna didn't give them much thought when he felt cold steel press against his neck. "Is this what you wanted kid? In the end you couldn't even save anyone and just caused everyone more chaos. Maybe they'll be glad if I just get rid of you?" Tsuna didn't say anything. Not that he could even if he wanted to. Scanning his eyes he looked over at Nana, who was still knocked out. Hibari-san who (shockingly) was sprawled on the ground.

Tsuna knew he was dying. He could feel it. Only he didn't think that when people say your life flashes before you, it would only be the bad things. He thought about when he was in school and how kids used to tease him. Calling him stupid and weak. How he heard some teachers complain that he didn't pay attention at all. Saying that he wasn't going to be anything with this kind of attitude. He remembered running away during lunch to the classroom to hide while thinking 'Why are they picking on me?'. Blinking out the tears he would wonder, with so many people saying the same thing, 'Maybe...maybe they're right? My grades are terrible, I suck at sports, I don't have friends, why am I here?'. He remembered how he started to believe people when they called him all those names. Telling himself as mean as they were, they were true. The last memory made Tsuna grind his teeth 'Dame-Tsuna' was all he would ever be. Pathetic and weak.

'Weak' the word struck a cord in Tsuna. 'I don't want to be weak' Tsuna thought clenching his fists. Thinking back to his moment of insanity he remembered Reborn saying how when he wanted to protect Nana, he couldn't be weak. Strength. That's what he wanted. He wanted to stronger so that he could protect everyone that he cared about. Nana, Hibari-san, and anyone else he would meet that he befriended. 'Stronger.' He thought about how he didn't want to put people in the situation like Hibari-san was in. Hurt because he wasn't strong enough to help. He didn't want to be useless anymore.

For a moment he didn't know what was happening. It was as if someone had added oil to a fire. Tsuna didn't know why, but he felt power throughout his body. Like fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ono-sama jumped a few feet back. Opening his eyes Tsuna looked at the scene with a blank expression. Only he had fire burning on his forehead and glowing orange eyes. Unknown to anyone else three figures that couldn't be seen sighed in relief.

One peculiar baby hit man pulled his fedora lower to hide the warm smile on his face. "About time Tsuna,"

"Kid, what the hell kind of sick trick is that eh? Hahaha that doesn't fool me for a minute brat!" Stupidly the man came at the boy as he was dusting himself off as he got up. Snapping his head towards his opponent Tsuna easily side stepped the larger man. Spinning on the balls of his feet Ono-sama looked worryingly at Tsuna before turning into a look of a crazed animal. Swinging his fist at the boy ducked under the blow while getting into Ono-sama's personal space. Jumping up Tsuna wrapped his hands around the back of Ono-sama's head and drove it to his knee. Letting go and jumping back Tsuna watched as Ono-sama stumbled back and grabbed his nose as it was now broken and bleeding.

Before Ono-sama could regain his balance Tsuna closed in and kicked him behind the knee so that Ono-sama could be eye level with Tsuna. Grabbing his hair Tsuna looked at Ono-sama with the same expressionless look. "That was for Nana."

Ono-sama didn't have time to register that remark as he was promptly kicked in the face. "That was for Hibari-san," Ono-sama groaned in pain. Lastly he felt a strong hit in the stomach which made him fall unconscious. "The last one was for me." Tsuna whispered into the unconscious man's ear as he was on the floor.

Dusting himself off Tsuna remained in his HDWM while he looked to where there was a distortion at the wall. "Come out, I know you're there," As he said that, it was as if a veil had been lifted as three people approached him. On the right was a baby like Reborn wearing a dark purple hood hiding his face, along with a grown man with an octopus like hairdo and a lab coat standing to the left. Lastly the person standing in the middle of these two was everyone's favorite baby hit man. Reborn.

"Reborn," Tsuna stated, "thank you," when the fire on his forehead disappeared and he fell to the grown out cold. The three people gathered around the boy. The baby hiding his face was the first to speak, " You owe me a lot of money for coming down here Reborn. And for only observing this kid," Reborn stared at the baby boy. "Viper, you did see that. This boy has the makings of a great boss," A sadistic grin came on Reborn's face. " I'm still making you pay extra for having me block out your voice from that Ono guy so you could give your boy a pep talk," If Viper gave emotion on his face there could have been a smile at how much money he was getting out of this. Viper knew he wasn't needed anymore so he turned around and disappeared leaving the two other men to themselves.

Yawning the man in the lab coat was the next to ask, "Reborn, why am I here? You know I don't treat boys," That question was answered with a green gun pointing at him with killer intent leaking through. **"You will treat all of them, understand?"** Not wanting to die so young Shamal nodded his head as he picked up both the boys. Looking at the smaller one thoughtfully he looked in deep thought. Reborn picked up on this and jumped on Tsuna's head. "What is it Shamal?" Reborn asked. Shamal regarded him as if he had come to an understanding. "It's nothing Reborn, just that you came to Italy and back in record time for this kid, you must really care about him," That remark landed Shamal in getting a kick in the head, but otherwise fine.

* * *

Reborn's lizard turned into a floating bed as Reborn undid all the knots on the chair Nana was tied to. Down casting his eyes Reborn looked regretfully at Nana. "Don't worry Nana, you won't remember any of this. Giotto nor Tsuna would let me forget this if you remembered. Honestly, this means I'm getting soft because you were never meant to get involved," He mumbled as he pulled out a forgetting medication that Shamal had given him when they were hiding.

Reborn knew that Tsuna had the sky flame like his older brother for a while. It was when Reborn and Giotto had told him the lie about Italy was when he first realized it. Giotto may not have noticed and it was probably because he didn't expect anything like this from his brother that blinded him. But Reborn saw. When Tsuna learned he bowed his head so no one could see his eyes. Giotto was too focused on Nana who was smiling and acting happy. Reborn saw his eyes go orange.

When Reborn first heard of the gang that had learned of the Vongola's family he immediately wanted to go and eliminate them all. Only after he had learned about Tsuna's flame he had an idea. He wanted them to go after Tsuna so that he could learn to release his flame on them. He knew the gang wasn't going to go after Tsuna while he was at school so Reborn knew it was safe to go travel with Giotto's family so that Giotto doesn't get suspicious. Giotto was too protective of his little brother in Reborn's opinion because it caused Giotto not to see the potential his brother possessed. But while he was in the plane they got Nana. Jumping out of the plane saying that he had business to attend to Leon turned into a baby sized parachute. True to his sadistic nature he left them with the door opened 3,000 ft in the air. The only reason he knew Nana was hurt was when Giotto mumbled her name with a worried expression in his sleep. Luckily Reborn made him forget about it with his stunt. Calling and threatening Viper and Shamal he met them at the airport an hour later.

Reborn followed his instinct that wasn't anything compared to the Vongola's but enough to be relied on. Which lead him to the warehouse. He had Viper make them all disappear. After of course, agreeing to the amount of money she wanted. Entering he saw the havoc and then heard noises further down the building. Walking that way he saw Tsuna and Kazu talking, then he saw Tsuna get hurt. He immediately wanted to protect Tsuna and kill the idiot that hurt him but he didn't. He saw that his was the perfect time for Tsuna's flame to grow, much to his annoyance. Only when he saw the knife did he ask Viper for another favor that involved him opening up his wallet. Talking to Tsuna was dangerous, but it was necessary so that the stupid boy didn't die on him. What he didn't expect was him to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Though it was a sursprise it was a good one, which made Reborn even more excited to teach Tsuna.

Looking down at the unconscious boy and Kyoya Hibari Reborn smiled evilly. It was odd how Tsuna somehow managed to pick Alaude's younger brother but that wasn't the point. Tsuna had already found his cloud. They were both lying in the infirmary of the school where Dr. Shamal took care of them. Reborn didn't want to go to the hospital before that would involve explaining the situation. He much rather just have Shamal heal them here where he can keep an eye on them without using one of his disguises.

Kyoya stirred and opened his eyes, he was immediately alert when he noticed the baby. Reborn smirked, Kyoya had wanted to fight him when he first met the boy. It was when he had to go talk to Alaude that he had seen the child. He would have fought but right now wasn't the time. "I can't fight you right now, I have to take care of that idiot over there," He nodded towards Dame-Tsuna. Frowning but nodding his head Kyoya got up to the door. "I will be expecting a fight soon, baby," He said threateningly before making his dramatic exit. It was as if this was a anime or manga or fanfiction as Reborn saw twinkles follow Kyoya as the words 'Fabulous' seemed to glimmer behind him. But of course that could never happen because that could only happen in anime, manga or god forbid fanfiction.

15 minutes later the small brown haired boy woke up in a jolt. When his eyes landed on Reborn, he became even more confused with the situation. "R-Reborn? I thought you were in Italy with Nii-chan?" Tsuna flinched when he felt his entire body crying in soreness. "Where's Nana? Is she alright? And Hibari-san? What was it that Ono-sama wanted from Nii-chan? What-" Tsuna realized that a kick from Reborn hurt a lot.

"Dame-Tsuna, be patient, I'll explain everything," Reborn sighed.

So Reborn went into the long explanation of what Giotto and his friends were and what they did. He explained what the Vongola was and the heritage of the boy as a descendant of Cielo the first Vongola boss. He also talked about the different this Tsuna and Giotto had, like the hyper intuition. He explained about flames and that Tsuna himself possessed a rare pure sky flame. Of course he watered down the more gory details for the young boy.

After the explanation Tsuna just sat there taking the new information in. He knew that Reborn wasn't lying to him this time. Not because of the hyper intuition but because Reborn wouldn't lie to him about this. Though it was hard to believe Tsuna knew it made sense. Giotto would come home time and time again with scars and injuries that could only come from a fight. He had heard the word 'Vongola' in hushed whispers that stopped when he entered a room but Tsuna just never thought it was important to know. Of course he still tried to learn anyways but all of them seemed to sense when he was close by and clamped up. But there was one thing that Tsuna still had trouble understanding. "Reborn, why didn't Nii-chan just tell me himself? I know he's kinda protective of me," Reborn snorted at this, 'yeah, that's the understatement of the year,' "but shouldn't I know about this?" At this question Reborn pulled his fedora down. Leon seemed bored with staying on the hat as he jumped off and made a home on Tsuna's soft brown hair.

"He thought that because no one had ever heard of you and Nana that you two would be better of in the dark about the situation," Tsuna was about to say something when Reborn continued. "Well since that theory was wrong Tsuna I have decided something." Tsuna could have sworn he saw devil wings and fire around the hitman for a moment.

* * *

4 days later-

"HIEEE!" Tsuna couldn't believe he agreed to this. Here they were on a nice June day of school finally being over while he was running around the park. With a baby shooting his feet no less.

When Reborn said that he would train him to protect Nana and others he didn't know it was going to be this hard. Not to mention that unlike Giotto who was a good student academically and physically didn't need that much mentoring. Tsuna didn't possess either of those traits as proven but the number of bullet holes in his room. Once again Tsuna wondered how he agreed to study under such a devil. Reborn being the avid mind-reader he was shot at Tsuna some more for thinking it.

A few good things did come out of this though. Tsuna had met a man named Shamal who was currently hiding from some queen that was chasing him for flirting with 2000 something women at the same time. Though Tsuna thought the man was a bit strange, he liked the silver haired boy he had with him. Though shy, Tsuna knew he was warming up to the boy slowly but surely with him helping Tsuna when he didn't understand a problem and went to him for help. Hibari-san though he still couldn't believe it was also warming up to him. Though only when Tsuna went on the roof of the school to think while Hibari-san napped. Tsuna was happy with these two people that he though not yet sure he could call friends, knew that they cared about him. (Any guesses who the silver haired boy is? hehehe..)

When Reborn had explained to him what happened at the warehouse and that Nana didn't remember anything from that awful experience Tsuna was relieved. But not so much when he learned that he had to train extra hard to be able to go into HDWM without breaking into a seizure when he was done. That leads back to running for dear life at the park.

Though Tsuna knew it was going to be hard, he wanted to be able to help protect people like Nii-chan. He only hoped when the time came for him to tell Nii-chan he knew there wouldn't be a number of different people in hospitals undergoing surgery because of him. All he can do now his train and hope for the best. Though he really didn't want to be involved with the mafia he knew there was no way of that happening with the way things were heading. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He smiled like the adorable 5 year old he was. Even now the sky still made him feel better than before.

* * *

FINALLLLLY! I'M DONE! JESUS CHRIST! 9 PAGES! 9! *imaginary applause* Thank you, I would just like to thank my laptop for being there though all of this. *wiping away tears*.

….

….

….

Well anyways, finally done with this chapter. I'm glad most of you still stayed though it's been a few weeks since I uploaded, thanks and I hope you enjoy this story. Please don't hate it too much, if you're going to say something bad about it, remember to write reasons why, and hopefully I can avoid them next time. Thanks and remember to review. Once again I'm sorry for the long, long wait. **Also tell me what you think of the fight scene. That was my first time writing it and I would love some feedback on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know anything

* * *

8 years later...

If You don't know I've changed the ages, Giotto is 24 in the previous chapters because I thought it made more sense that way.

A spiky blonde hair man was sitting at a desk appearing to calmy be doing his paperwork. While in his head he was thinking of many different torture exercises he would be trying on his destructive famiglia. The reason? Simply for all the damage they caused on their seemingly easy missions. 'How the hell did he do that to a cake shop?' 'Why that much for a public park?' And other thoughts entered his head thinking about the possible ways he would deal with this guardians. Then out of nowhere he felt a slight earthquake in the mansion. If it weren't for the fact that he heard a maid scream Alaude's name Giotto would have left it alone. Then he heard a familiar "Nufnufnuf," and mental facepalmed himself. "How the hell did thoughts two even see each other, I made sure their offices were furthest apart," Giotto then heard another crash of a no doubt expensive Vongola piece of furniture before pulling on his gloves and seeing the damage. Walking out into the hallway he thought he was going to have a mental breakdown for the amount of paperwork this would cause.

It no longer looked like a grand hallway but more like a war zone. There were holes in the walls and broken furniture everywhere. Giotto was this close to strangling his two guardians for the damage. Somewhat miraculously he was able to sustain the calm, not anger part of his being through much soul searching. 'There has to be a smart reason for this,' Thinking this seemed to calm him down. In the middle of all the chaos a platinum blond and blue haired man stood weapons drawn. That was when Alaude said, "Don't bump into me again melon head herbivore," Giotto snapped. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the room and both Alaude and Daemon stopped fighting to look at their boss. Giotto was sporting a sinister smile that meant pure hell for anyone that disturbed him that moment.

Though neither of the two most feared guardians would emit it, they were scared. Still, to keep their manly pride in place they both stood there not looking worried. "Hmmm Daemon, Alaude, can you tell me what you two see here?" Giotto said in a sickly sweet voice that would have made G gag. He was politely pointing his hand towards the destruction of the once Vongola Mansion hallway. Both the guardians didn't know how to answer that question looking at the mess they made. Dealing with Giotto while he was pissed was like telling a girl bad news while she's PMSing. You just couldn't win.

Deciding to be the bigger man and gloat later Daemon was the one to answer the question. "Ah...just a little mess in the hallway, nothing we couldn't fix," Then there was hell. Smiling so warmly that if Daemon and Alaude didn't know their boss so well, they would have thought they were off the hook. Sadly one can only hallucinate so far before being thought as crazy.

"Wrong," Giotto said still content with a smile. Somehow both Daemon and Alaude started to feel chills running up their legs ands saw ice quickly starting to cover their legs. Both guardians widened their eyes as they looked at their boss. All they saw was a man who looked like Giotto laughing maniacally. No one knew what would happen if this continued, thankful a saving grace appeared in the form of Timoteo.

* * *

Timoteo was the former boss of the Vongola and was considered the oldest generation. He would have retired sooner if it weren't for the deaths of his sons. And his other son Xanxus who was too young to become a boss. That's why Giotto was a gem to Timoteo seeing as he treats him as a son as well. Xanxus being only 13 at the time, Giotto was then able to inherit the boss title without the need of any battles.

Standing there Timoteo didn't expect to see Giotto using his flame on his guardians. One of the Vongola halls in ruins. And his heir having a gleam in his eyes that a certain spartan tutor was usually seen with. But not being phased by it, Timoteo's hands rested on his cane looking at the scene. All heads snapped in his direction when Timoteo said chuckling, "Did I come at a bad time?" Giotto instantly released his guardians, not before giving them a glare that meant he was saving this 'talk' for later.

Timoteo simply smiled. He found it funny that Giotto refused to show violence around him, treating him like a civilian. The boy always had a surprised expression on his face whenever Timoteo came to visit. Even if Timoteo has said it time and time again how even if he's no longer part of the Vongola his heart still is and will visit sometimes.

Straightening his suit Giotto looked at Timoteo with a warm smile. Timoteo nodded at him before greeting, "Hello Giotto, how is things with the Vongola so far?" At this question Giotto faltered thoughts going back to the paperwork for all the damage. Along with renewed resolve to make the 'talk' with Alaude and Daemon extra special. In another part of the building both the cloud and mist guardians couldn't help but feel chills run down their spins.

Nodding understandingly Timoteo started to turn the conversation to why he really came to visit. "You know, Giotto, I could help you with that paperwork," At this Timoteo thought he saw sparkles in the boy's eyes. As if Timoteo was a godsend angle. Which thinking about it Timoteo was. He remembered most of his time as a boss was at the desk writing away any and all of the daunting paperwork. But he was a mafia boss and his services didn't come cheap. Having a gleam in his eyes Timoteo continued speaking, "That gives you time to look for a heir," BAM! Giotto lost all the sparkles that were forming in his eyes for the man as his gravity defying hair seemed to deflate.

Timoteo and Giotto have had this argument time and time again. It started when Giotto turned 32 in January. It was now October. Though neither have been serious about the argument this time Timoteo seemed determined for whatever reason. Giotto signed turning to the maid that had screamed bloody murder moments ago. Showing her a charming smile pulled her out of her fearful state as she listened to her master's orders. "Please bring some tea to my office," With that the servant bowed and was off to the kitchen. Turning his attention to the former boss, Giotto straighten his shoulders and gestured for Timoteo to follow him to his office.

* * *

Sitting in the office sipping their tea Timoteo was the first to speak, "Giotto, I understand that you may think it odd of a man my age saying how you need a heir when yourself are so young but think about it. You can't assume you will always be ok, I was the exception seeing that all my heirs were no longer around so I had to wait a bit longer and be a bit overly cautious," Taking another sip of his cup Timoteo continued, "no mafia boss doesn't have a heir at your age Giotto, and I doubt you want to get married and have your future wife and child involved right?" His eyebrow raised at his successor.

Giotto looked down at his tea with about 10 spoons of sugar then back at Nono. "Nono, I know that I need an heir but what can I do? Sky flames are so rare and, not only that, I need a heir that I know can take care of things when I retire. Plus, like you said, I refuse to have a child with this kind of weight on his shoulders at such a young age," Timoteo's eyes strayed to the five year old picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting on Giotto's desk. The picture was facing him from a side angle, the boy was smiling cutely. Timoteo sighed.

Timoteo knew that the Tsuna was considered somewhat too innocent for the mafia just by looking and reading the reports on the younger Sawada brother. Even then Timoteo knew that the boy could be a great asset to the Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the brother of Giotto, someone who's said to be the strongest boss to date. Timoteo couldn't stop the thoughts that entered his head saying that the boy could be a great spy for them seeing as he looks so innocent or he had thoughts about how the boy could be another boss seeing that Giotto was so wrapped around the young boy's fingers. But sadly, Timoteo had heard of Giotto's infamous brother complex and hadn't brought up the topic of his brother. Yet.

Timoteo's intuition said how Tsuna would be great for the Vongola and his was not even on par with Giotto's in the slightest. So it boggled his mind that Giotto couldn't even see or feel his intuition when concerning Tsuna. But today was different. It was October.

Lingering his eyes on Tsuna's picture a little while longer Timoteo waited for Giotto to notice. He made sure to add another sigh for dramatic effect. Finally noticing Giotto's eyes narrowed dangerously as his killer intent leaked through. If Timoteo was any less of scary boss himself he would have shuttered. Timoteo knew this was where the plan became dangerous, he had to tread carefully. "Neh, Giotto, when was the last time you've seen your brother?" He started out slow.

"It's been about 8 years, why?" Giotto looked every bit ready to pounce at Timoteo.

"Just curious," Timoteo laughed lightly. "How old will he be this year anyway? I bet he's still as adorable as he is in this picture," At this comment Giotto's brother complex was starting to make an appearance.

"I know, wouldn't he! I wish I could just hop on a plane and go see him-"

"Then do it,"

Giotto deadpanned. 'Did Nono just agree that I should ditch work and go see my brother?' Shaking his head slowly Giotto looked at Timoteo with sadness in his eyes. "I can't Timoteo, I have work here and I would be putting them in danger," It was true. Giotto knew the risk of seeing his family and was not willing to take it. He had severed all communication with his family besides the occasional phone calls and cards he had received and given. But even thoughts were far and few between.

While Giotto was falling deeper and deeper into self-pity, Timoteo was trying hard to pretend that this was upsetting news. Don't get him wrong Timoteo understood completely what Giotto was feeling, seeing how when his children were young, he too would be too busy to see them. But right now, Timoteo couldn't be happier that his plan was going swimmingly.

Relying on the memory of nostalgia for his act Timoteo went into the next stage of his plan. He really should come up with a name but that didn't matter. Clearing his throat Timoteo got Giotto's attention once again. "Giotto, I understand that you want to protect them from our world but should you really deprive yourself of seeing them?" He looked at Giotto with a soft understanding look. "I know the feeling of wanting to protect them but I have to say, one of the many regrets I hold is not being there enough for each of my sons while they were growing up."

Timoteo tightened his hands around the arms of the chair. He took a deep breath. This was the next hardest obstacle of the plan Timoteo had to do. He wasn't only doing this for the sake of another heir but also to give wisdom only learned through experience. This truly was something he deeply regretted and he didn't want the young man in front of him to experience the same thing. "What I've learned is that time is a fleeting thing and you have to seize the opportunity when it comes because there mostly likely won't be a chance again," Looking at Giotto with a small father like smile Timoteo reached over and patted Giotto on the shoulder comfortingly. "Take up my offer Giotto, It's October and right around Tsuna's birthday, the perfect excuse to see your family," He was smiling at Giotto encouragingly to answer yes.

Giotto didn't know what to say. This was supposed to be about finding a new heir, not about seeing his family(Poor Giotto, he doesn't even think about connecting Tsuna to the heir idea. Don't worry viewers, that will change in do time). Sure, Giotto missed them dearly and it was taking everything he had to say the word that started with a 'n' and ended with a 'o' but right now all he could do was stay silent. Meeting Nono's stare once again he saw the determination. Giotto thought about his options. Go along with it and let the Vongola go to ruins with my famiglia off the leash or debate with Nono some more on this which will probably last more than a couple of hours. Neither thought was too pleasing.

After a few silent, inner turmoil, debate moments Giotto had come up with a compromise. He decided that only for a little while would he indulge the idea of going home. "Ok Nono, say that I will go home, and this is complete speculation," Waving his arms around so Nono didn't get any hopes up, "say that I do go, what about my guardians? I can't leave them alone a day let alone two weeks or so ever how long this vacation is going to be," Giotto looked at Timoteo with humorless eyes. Giotto was trying very hard to not let his emotions crack through.

What Giotto didn't know was that right when he said thoughts words Timoteo knew that he was about to win this fight of wits and persuasion. Leaning closer into the chair Timoteo's persona was one that said that he was ready for the challenge as well. "Take them with you then," The ninth boss said this as if it was obvious. "I'm still in contact with each and everyone of my guardians and I'm sure that all of them would love to relive the old days," Giotto had a look of uncertainty to his resolve. Both from Timoteo's impressive sweet talking and his own demon on his shoulder telling him to stop making excuses and see the family he hasn't seen in almost 10 years.

But Giotto was a stubborn man and wouldn't back down from his decision. No matter how much he wanted to. "No offense Timoteo, but the mafia's changed in the last 8 years. We have new alliances as well as new mafia famiglias to create treaties with, do you really think you can handle that? 8 years of info?" Giotto truly believed he had the former boss. Sadly the boy was too naïve to think that Nono had planned for this.

"Hahaha, that's a good point Giotto," Timoteo started with a compliment. One of the top rules about destroying someone is to make them think that they actually had the upper hand. "But that's not really a problem seeing that I have many friends in the Vongola that have kept me posted on the activities, that won't be a problem at all," He chuckled in his cute grandfather like way that said, 'I'm an adorable old man, don't think about making any mistakes around me,' or that's what Giotto thought looking at the man who has clearly won this round.

Sighing Giotto glanced at Timoteo with an exasperated look. He realized that he has no other argument and Nono has won. Besides, what could be so bad about seeing Tsu-kun and Nana for a while. Looking at Nono with small smile Giotto thought 'at least I'll go down with my dignity,'. Taking a deep breath, "OK, I'll go."

* * *

Day and a half later…

"May god grant us safe passage on this flight," Knuckle prayed. Giotto didn't agree more, they were going to need it seeing the dark looks Alaude and Daemon were sending him. You knew you were in for hell when the cloud and mist guardians had found a common revenge to work together on.

Still though he knew he was going to pay later, Giotto couldn't help but feel a little giddy seeing his little Tsu-kun again. They were going to spend 3 weeks there and Giotto couldn't wait to see his sweet, innocent, cute, adorable-pretty soon Giotto was in his own world thinking about seeing his brother again. Meanwhile the rest of the group were off in the own world as well.

Besides Alaude and Daemon thinking of ways to get back at their boss, they were also thinking of their own families in Nami-chuu. For Alaude it was his little brother Hibari and Daemon it was his two cousins who had sent a letter saying that they were at the said town now.

G was thinking of his nephew Hayato Gokudera that had run off with that perverted doctor. Last he heard he was staying in Namimori for some unknown reason. Though G didn't really care seeing that kid had close to no respect for him and called him old man and would argue with him on everything. He was basically a mini-G.

Knuckle was thinking about his younger cousins that lived in Namimori and hoped to God that both of them were doing well.

Asari was smiling at the thought of seeing his little cousin again and joke around with him. People always said how they looked like brothers.

Soon they heard the pilot of the plan (employed by the Vongola) say, "Vongola Decimo and his guardians, we will be landing soon, please put on your seatbelts," With everything ready they all looked forward to see how normal the lives of each of their family members were. Everyone excluding G who frown became deeper at the thought of running into the brat. As well as Alaude who wasn't looking for normal as opposed to a fight to see how his younger brother's have come.

* * *

All of you must hate me for making this chapter so short and no sign of cool Tsuna yet. Don't worry there will be time for cool Tsuna soon enough. Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you like the plotting Timoteo. Next thing is, if you don't like the story please leave a proper response on the reason you don't like it and explain to me so I understand. Thank you again for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for anyone upset about me changing the ages for Giotto and them but it makes more sense to me this way. I hope it doesn't anger you in any way and please continue to support this story. Once again thanks for the helpful reviews and have a nice day!


End file.
